


Killua at an Odd Hour

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Killua wakes up at an odd hour and thinks about random things. A quiet KilluGon ficlet.[Ficlet Complete]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Killua at an Odd Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. School has started again and the past two weeks have left me super tired. I wrote this yesterday because I had a not-so-good day. Please enjoy this Killua-centric ficlet.

Killua opened his eyes slowly, expecting to be assaulted by the light of morning. Instead, his stormy blues adjusted to the shadowy darkness of the hotel room in the middle of the night. Letting out a small sigh through his nose, the Zoldyck wondered why he’d awoken at such an odd hour. He recalled his dream being pretty nice as well…

In it, Gon, fitted with fluffy brown puppy parts, had been resting in a doggy bed while waiting for his owner and lover to return. When Killua had shown up, he crawled over to the door in order to give an adorable welcome home greeting. With his tail wagging, the spoiled puppy boy had then requested a lap to lay across and belly rubs until they were both satisfied. It wasn’t too much to ask after a day spent alone.

Hopping onto a big bed that suddenly appeared in this dreamscape room, the couple had enjoyed some cuddle time together. Killua had complied normally at first, scratching behind the big floppy dog ears and giving those desired tummy rubs, but his hand soon slipped down lower to offer attention elsewhere. The lust-filled whines that slipped past Gon’s lips had been quite seductive. It didn’t take long before the owner and his pet were passionately mating. With bright brown puppy eyes, the bottom of the relationship had sweetly begged to be filled to the brim with love.

Sitting up, Killua realized why he’d probably been ejected from such a hot and heavy dream right after the climax. Looking down at himself, he saw that his shorts were in need of a wash. Well, it wasn’t uncommon for healthy adolescent males his age to have this happen from such vivid fantasies. But, it wasn’t like he had been backed up. The last time they had finished off a pack of condoms was after lunch a couple days ago.

The white-haired boy got out of bed silently, going to the bathroom to take care of his predicament. He removed the bottom half of his sleepwear and gave them a quick scrub with the hotel bar of soap before rinsing them as best he could. To dry them, he hid the articles of clothing in the folds of a bath towel and hung it over the shower pole. Hopefully there would be no conversation about it in the morning. 

Going back out and grabbing a fresh pair of boxers from his backpack, Killua redressed. As he pulled up new sports shorts too, he heard a soft moan from behind him. Then, there was a rustle of blankets before silence fell across the room once more. Smiling to himself, the Zoldyck stood up and returned to the bed he was sharing with his beloved. The Movement Monster known as Gon could be anywhere from the foot of the bed to the floor near the door. Currently, he was hanging off the edge of his side, tangled in the sheets and the comforter. Though they had been spooning before falling asleep, this much movement was a common occurrence. Gon was a hyperactive boy who needed all his energy drained if he was to sleep like an average human. 

While arranging his lover into a more normal position, Killua wondered if the secondary reason he’d awoken was because he had been blanket-less. But, the hotel room on this late spring night wasn’t too hot nor too cold and he wasn’t new to sleeping in bad conditions. No, perhaps his body had needed Gon to be next to him. Not because of a lack of warmth or anything like that, but for the comfort of a lover. What an embarrassing thought. Blushing to himself, Killua gently gave his boyfriend’s pointy nose a flick. The black haired cutie scrunched up his face a little, but that was the only reaction. 

Finally, with Gon’s every limb in order, Killua got back into the hotel bed. Turning on his side, he faced his snoozing partner. Gon had such an adorable profile, relaxed and slightly smiling. Even in sleep, the island boy could shine so brightly. The ex-assassin felt himself wishing that he could enjoy the presence of such a positive light until the end of time. Side by side, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, forever. Of course, he knew not what the future held, but he’d do all he could to keep his beloved close.

Reaching out a hand, the white-haired boy gently stroked Gon’s face. He slowly ran his fingers down that smooth forehead all the way to those soft lips. There is where he paused for a moment, wondering if the sleeping puppy would instinctively give the digits a kiss. It was only wishful thinking, of course. All Gon did was steadily breathe through his nose as he’d been doing. Continuing his travels all the way to that delectable collarbone, Killua felt sleepy once again. As long as Gon was next to him, everything was right with the world. Retracting his hand, he closed his blue eyes, content enough to return to the land of dreams. Gon might be there again too. With that incentive in mind, the Zoldyck fell back to sleep and didn’t wake up until it was truly morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally Killua was going to wake Gon up and start something. Or Gon was going to wake up while Killua was in the middle of something. But, I just wanted it to be done, so Killua simply went back to bed. It makes me want to write a companion piece about Gon waking up at an odd hour on a different night and what he does if Killua isn't awake. If someone wants that ficlet, let me know. I hope you enjoyed this anyway, even if the only sex was just in a dream.
> 
> Kudos, Comment, and Review~ I've got three 80% finished drafts and a whole bunch of KilluGon ideas in my head, but no time to type them out. Give me your energyyyyyy. *slowly dying of heat stroke too*


End file.
